You are my valentine Clara
by EllieRoseOswald
Summary: Valentine day night


Even though it isn't a Wednesday, Clara pops into the TARDIS to deliver his Valentine's day gift. He's whistling to himself underneath the console, tinkering away, oblivious to what clara was up to.

She bends to pop her head under the console with him, holding the side and wiggling her brows. " Doctor. "

He starts with a little squeak and almost drops his tools " Clara When... when did you come on bored?"

Enough to see some lovely hip-wiggling action. She winks, then straightens up again, sporting a little red dress that's perhaps a little too tight.

He manages to retain a bit of dignity as he comes out from underneath the console, eyes raking over that dress " W-well... -"

" Hello. " She arches her brows as he stares, then produces a neat white box topped with a scarlet bow.

" Is that for me...? " He goes all shy, smiling at her as he takes the box " What is it?"

" Open it and find out. " She encourages, rocking on the toes of her little black flats and beaming.

" aww clara you didn't have to you know " said the doctor.

" I know but it is valentines day doctor " said clara smiling cutely at him.

The doctor opens the present to find a lovely new Bowtie purple with hearts.

" it's beautiful bow ties are cool " said the doctor smiling.

" yes they are they always look perfect on you doctor " clara smiles.

The doctor hugs clara. " thank you I love it clara " said the doctor kissing her gently clara kisses him back.

" closes your eyes clara " said the doctor.

" alright I close my eyes " said clara peeking a little bit whilst covering her hand over her eyes.

" oi no peeking soufflé girl " said the doctor. " okay fine " said clara closeting her eyes tight.

The doctor gets out his present for clara and gently puts it in her hand.

" you can open your eyes now " said the doctor.

Clara opens and sees a red gift present box " looks like you been busy shopping " said clara.

" we'll I hope you like it clara and is what you will wear this evening. " said the doctor.

" ooooohh are we going out " said clara smiling at him.

" yeah but is a secret destination clara " said the doctor.

Clara grins and opens the present to find a beautiful blue and white heart dress with a lovely silver dimond necklace the one she pointed out to the doctor at a shopping centre planet. " oh my stars thank you thank you thank you " said clara putting her arms around him and hugs him tight.

" my pleasure my impossible girl " said the doctor kissing her cheek. " right then you miss oswald you get changed and will meet back in the control room for our evening out. " said the doctor.

" sound great love you doctor " said clara kissing him " I love you to clara " said the doctor kissing her and they both let go.

" I bet I can beat you getting change " said clara.

" your on oswald " said the doctor running to get changed clara runs into her bedroom and they both get changed. The doctor was ready and hides behind his door waiting for clara.

Clara comes out about to run to the control room the doctor picks her up bridal style

" ha gotcha miss cheeky oswald " said the doctor.

Clara laughed " doctor put me down " said clara. " never " said the doctor grinning at her and takes her into the control room and the doctor gently put clara in the captians chair and starts flying the tardis to there destination.

The tardis lands the doctor holds out his hand " shall we oswald " said the doctor.

Clara giggles and stands up linking arms with him and they walk outside to a beach.

" oh my star what a lovely sunset " said clara. " see I know the best destinations to go clara come on this way we got a reservation " said the doctor pointing at a balcony restaurant on the beach.

" wow dinner on the beach " said clara " yeah come on " said the doctor taking her through the gardens full of roses and the doctor picks a bunch of them up.

" here you go my valentine " said the doctor handing clara a lovely brunch of roses

" these roses have a sweet smelling sense " said the doctor clara smells the roses.

" there gorgeous doctor I didn't realise you were into romantic things " said clara.

" of course I am clara the reason why I am taking you out a beautiful cheeky with a funny nose" said the doctor teasing her.

" oi your such a teaser " said clara. " that should be your nickname funny nose clara " said the doctor.

" I can do better chin boy " said clara teasing him.

He pretends to look shocked before they both end up giggling.


End file.
